


Последняя игра

by platepants, usbsushi



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, M/M, Post-Canon, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-03-25 18:06:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13840158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/platepants/pseuds/platepants, https://archiveofourown.org/users/usbsushi/pseuds/usbsushi
Summary: Несколько лет назад запустили мощную рекламную кампанию с запредельными по красоте обещаниями — жизнь после смерти, сохранение сознания на любом этапе вашего жизненного пути





	Последняя игра

**Author's Note:**

> Бета - Terra Celtika
> 
> Написано для спецквеста на Зимнюю фандомную битву 2018  
>  **Тема спецквеста:** Таро. Шестерка мечей ([Колода «Магия снов»](http://magiachisel.ru/KartyTaro/KartyTaroZnacheniya.aspx?addr=73&view=38))

Темнота. Резкий вдох. Головокружение. 

 

Перед глазами плясали мутные пятна, в ушах звенело. Кисе несколько раз моргнул, пытаясь сфокусировать зрение на темном силуэте перед собой. 

 

Свет бил по глазам, заставляя щуриться, и силуэт, не успев обрести очертания, терял их вновь, тени появлялись и исчезали, не давая себя рассмотреть. 

 

Дыхание распирало грудную клетку — глубокое и размеренное, оно заглушало все вокруг. Вдох, выдох. Сердце тяжелыми толчками стучало в ушах. 

 

Ту-дум. Ту-дум. 

 

Кисе опустил взгляд, посмотрел на ладони. Собственные руки выглядели непривычно, но он не мог понять, что с ними не так. 

 

И почему он в спортивной форме? 

 

Кончики пальцев коротко дернулись, нерешительно Кисе посмотрел на ладони и медленно, словно не свои, сжал и разжал кулаки.

 

Ту-дум. Ту-дум.

 

Сквозь шум пробивались звуки, одни и те же, как одинаковый набор слогов — назойливый и монотонный.

 

Хватит… 

 

— Кисе Рета. Мистер Кисе.

 

Пятна вдруг обрели форму — напротив сидел мужчина в темном костюме с планшетом на коленях, с плеча сползал небрежно накинутый халат. 

 

— Как себя чувствуешь? — мужчина подался вперед, но Кисе видел его лицо впервые. Нос с горбинкой, веснушки, рассыпанные по лбу и щекам, холодные серые глаза смотрели словно сквозь него.

 

Ту-дум. Ту-дум. 

 

— Кисе?

 

Ту-дум. Ту-дум. 

 

Голос застрял в горле — как во сне, когда кричишь, но не можешь вымолвить и звука. Онемевшие губы шевельнулись, Кисе зажал ладонями рот — что это?!

 

— Пожалуйста, не волнуйся, — мужчина что-то вбивал на планшете, на миг он положил его на колени так, что Кисе заметил — по экрану ползли зеленые и желтые графики, как кардиограмма, только если бы сердца у человека было три. Или четыре. 

 

— Где… я? — голос наконец поддался, но показался жалким и чужим. 

 

— Около сорока лет назад ты участвовал в программе "Вторая жизнь", помнишь?

 

Кисе не успел ответить — он увидел яркую вспышку, глаза врача в очках, надрез на предплечье, витиеватую подпись на белом листе, испещренном мелким шрифтом — путанные воспоминания замелькали в голове, меняясь, как в калейдоскопе. Все это никак не складывалось, не вязалось между собой, было далеким и ненастоящим…

 

Кисе зарылся пальцами в волосы, со всей силы надавил ладонями на виски. 

 

Что это, что это, что это, мать вашу?

 

— Кто вы такой?

 

На бейдже, прикрепленном к карману, было написано лаконичное «Марк Джонсон». 

 

Кисе завертел головой по сторонам — ровный ряд серых шкафчиков вдоль стены, красное полотенце на приоткрытой дверце, скамейки посреди вытянутой комнаты. Почему эта ерунда происходит в раздевалке спортивного клуба? 

 

— Пожалуйста, посмотри на меня, теперь на мою руку. —  Этот Джонсон говорил медленно, словно повторял заученный текст сотню-другую раз перед встречей. И смотрел, не отрываясь, в глаза как одичавшему и загнанному в угол животному,  которого пытались усмирить. 

 

Кисе рефлекторно дернул углом рта. 

 

— Сорок лет назад ты дал согласие на участие в программе "Вторая жизнь", —  повторил он и протянул свой планшет Кисе.

 

Витиеватая подпись, та же, что и в воспоминании, смазанные на конце синие чернила на тронутых временем листах. 

 

— Альфа-тестирование было запущено пять месяцев назад. — Джонсон скрестил на груди руки, все так же пронизывающе глядя на Кисе. — Сейчас…

 

Внутри Кисе что-то сжалось.

 

— ...2104 год.

 

Тонкие губы Джонсона шевелились, он что-то говорил, но Кисе смотрел перед собой в пустоту. 

 

— Иди за мной, будь так любезен, — Джонсон поднялся, не дождавшись ответа Кисе.

 

Светлая дверь открылась, впуская в раздевалку полосу бледного света.

 

— Подождите, — вскинулся Кисе, — вы еще не все мне... — сказал он Джонсону в спину, но ноги, к его ужасу, сами тащили его следом. Неправильно, странно. Только стопы пружинили в кроссовках, приятно и знакомо — и это было еще хуже. 

 

— Что происходит?

 

Полумрак длинного коридора тянулся, уходя вдаль и заворачивая налево — все, как на любой спортивной арене. Даже автомат с напитками и скамейка рядом с ним были на месте. 

 

Огни софитов на миг ослепили, и Кисе замер на пороге, глядя на бесконечные, уходящие ввысь, безмолвные трибуны. Паркет сверкал свежим лаком, будто спорткомплекс открыли только вчера. 

 

Джонсон остановился, огляделся, точно оценивал площадку, и развернулся к нему лицом. 

 

— Программа "Вторая жизнь" претерпела некоторые изменения. Не было возможности использовать ее в том виде, в котором планировалось изначально. — Голос эхом разносился по пустому пространству. — Компания, которая этим занималась, разорилась, и ее перекупил END, Inc. Продукт еще сырой, но, как можешь заметить, — он осмотрелся еще раз, как риэлтор в хорошем доме, который сказал, что покупатель платит цену за достойный товар, — все выглядит весьма неплохо. Что думаешь? 

 

Кисе сглотнул. 

 

— Воспоминания к тебе постепенно вернутся. 

 

— Почему баскетбольная площадка? Что, — Кисе горько усмехнулся, — такой сервис потому, что я раньше играл в баскетбол?

 

— О, нет. — Джонсон понимающе улыбнулся, словно и на этот вопрос он отвечал уже в тысячный раз. — Поскольку продукт все еще на стадии тестирования, мы начали с профессиональных игроков, — сказал он, — с определенными качествами и... уровнем известности. Данная группа людей так удачно оказалась широко представлена в нашей базе. Разве не здорово снова попасть на площадку?  

 

Кисе моргнул. Баскетболисты? И почему не другие спортсмены?

 

— Направленность компании изменилась. Чтобы покрыть расходы, которые корпорация понесла для воплощения проекта в жизнь, каждый месяц среди зрителей проводят опрос, кого из программы "Вторая жизнь" добавить на Поле. В зависимости от этого голосования мы и подключаем вас. 

 

Глаза все не выражали интереса и смотрели на Кисе, точно на подопытную крысу.

 

Живот скручивало в тугой жгут — на удивление по-настоящему. 

 

— Вам придется оправдать надежды зрителей. 

 

— Не пойму, к чему вы ведете. 

 

— Теперь проект "Вторая жизнь" стал более… соревновательным. Это игра. Здесь все вы сможете заниматься тем, что так любили раньше. — Стилусом Джонсон ткнул Кисе в плечо, заставив вздрогнуть, и снова что-то защелкал на планшете толщиной не больше бумажного листа.

 

Кисе шагнул назад. Кажется, у него закружилась голова, на мгновение его выбросило из действительности, и снова перед глазами пронеслась сюрреалистичная пленка. Словно обвиваясь вокруг шеи, он давила и душила его воспоминаниями. 

 

Вот Кисе подписывает договор, и в нем ничего не говорится ни об играх, ни о голосовании. Кисе пошел на это и подписал его только ради...

 

— Это что, шутка? Какое, к черту, голосование? Какие еще зрители?! 

 

Джонсон запоздало оторвал взгляд от планшета.

 

— Конечно, ты можешь отказаться, — без удивления ответили ему, — но поскольку мы затратили средства на твое внедрение на Поле, мы отключим тебя от управления телом, но не сознанием. Тобой будет управлять искусственный интеллект, который обучен твоим, — он описал стилусом в воздухе круг, — приемам. Говорят, это не очень приятно. И, безусловно, живой игрок куда более полезен для рейтинга. 

 

— Что, мать вашу?

 

Джонсон глянул на часы странной формы — раньше Кисе таких не видел. 

 

—  Ну, пока отдохни, — Джонсон замялся, — если это можно так назвать. В следующий раз встретимся уже на игре. 

 

— Подожди…

 

Кисе не договорил — его поглотила пустота.

 

* * *

Гомон голосов словно разбудил от тяжелого сна без сновидений. Кисе вздрогнул, в первые секунды боясь открыть веки, но кто-то толкнул кулаком его в плечо, и Кисе поднял голову — он снова сидел в раздевалке, в этот раз не пустой. 

 

— Эй, бро, лови. 

 

Кисе рефлекторно вытянул руку, поймав полотенце. 

 

Все, включая его, оказались одеты в одинаковую форму — синюю, похожую на гостевую Голден Стейт. Кисе тронул себя за грудь, щупая прохладную ткань, провел ладонью вниз. 

 

После сна обычно хотелось пить как проклятому… но он не испытывал жажды. Он вообще ничего не чувствовал. 

 

— Молодец, реакция как надо. Впервые тут? — напротив него стоял чернокожий парень и почесывал шею. — Можешь не отвечать, вижу по глазам, — он засмеялся, обнажая белоснежную улыбку на темном лице.

 

В раздевалке царила почти забытая, но привычная суета. Кисе бы стоило, наверное, порадоваться. Или поздороваться для начала.

 

— Зови меня Ник, — сказал чернокожий. — Добро пожаловать, этот сезон тебе придется провести в нашей компании. 

 

— Этот сезон?

 

— А, так тебе не объяснили, — Ник с пониманием закивал. — Каждый сезон на десять игр рандомом набирается команда из «подключенных». Поэтому радуйся, чувак, что тебя выбрали. Считай, что ты снова живой. Разве не круто?

 

— Круто? — рассеянно спросил Кисе. 

 

Все, скорее, походило на кошмар.

 

— Выиграем — получим награду. На полчаса ты сможешь интегрировать себе в раздевалку все, что угодно. Письма фанатов, женщин, да хоть курицу из «KFC».

 

— Ага, — Нику на плечо положил руку еще один парень, похожий на американца. — И в следующий раз я собираюсь трахнуть саму Мэрилин Монро.  

 

— Эй, — отмахнулся Ник, — избавь нас от своих влажных фантазий.

 

— И только поэтому вы играете? — вместо ответа сказал Кисе. 

 

— Я пробовал отказаться, — сказал Ник, и улыбка сползла с его лица. —  Но не желаю тебе испытать чувство, когда ты в сознании, но не можешь по своей воле шевельнуть даже гребаным пальцем. Я тоже на это не подписывался, но теперь выбирать не приходится. 

 

Издалека донесся гул сирены, Ник обернулся на звук, и все разом засуетились. 

 

— Не забывай, — сказал Ник, — там, — сказал он, мотнув головой в сторону, очевидно, площадки, — сперва все покажется простым. Но на время матча включают систему усталости, и чем больше ты двигаешься, тем быстрее заполняется та шкала. От жизни почти не отличишь. Даже травмы бывают, больно как взаправду, очень реалистично.

 

— Понятно, — на автомате ответил Кисе, не очень уверенный, что ему действительно понятно.

 

Собираясь кинуть полотенце в открытый шкафчик, Кисе вдруг замер. Из небольшого зеркала в дверце настороженным взглядом на него смотрел Кисе, которому было... лет двадцать пять? Он полон энергии, сил и у него вся жизнь впереди. 

 

Стоило быть морально готовым к этой встрече. Стоило. 

 

— Ну, здравствуй, — шепнуло отражение, приподняв подбородок.  

 

Идеальная копия.

 

Кисе хлопнул дверцей, словно стук мог разбить эти чары, и двинулся следом за остальными, стараясь не смотреть в стеклянные поверхности, будь то даже дверь от автомата с напитками. Зачем он там, если никому все равно не хочется пить?

 

Огромные трибуны ревели, шевелились серой бурлящей массой. Не удавалось разглядеть ни единого лица, словно… разрешение изображения было плохим?

 

Кисе скользнул взглядом вниз на площадку. Напротив стояла другая команда, и… среди них сам Леброн?

 

—  А зрители…

 

— ...настоящие, живые, — ответил Ник, поправляя на голове повязку. — Билеты на шоу стоят нефигово. Подумать только, собрать звездный состав игроков за последние почти сто лет.

 

Этого ему слышать не хотелось.

 

Раздался свисток. 

 

Два первых неловких броска, пробежка, пара приемов на пробу, чтобы прочувствовать каждую клетку своего тела, и теперь Кисе не просто двигался — он словно летел по паркету, едва его касаясь. Шершавая поверхность на кончиках пальцев, знакомый до боли скрип подошвы кроссовок, баскетбольное кольцо, которое он крепко сжимал, забросив свой первый данк.

 

Тело все помнило, слушалось так, как на пике карьеры. Сразу же шквалом накрыли воспоминания о сезоне, когда Кисе стал MVP, и Аомине, который чуть не удавился от зависти, но потом все-таки поздравил и признал, что Кисе заставил его попотеть, но в следующий раз пусть поблажек не ждет. 

 

Водоворот ощущений захлестнул с головой, хлынул по венам рекой. Что же получается, Кисе… радуется? Должен ли он?

 

Цифры на табло сменялись, увеличивая разрыв в их пользу. Еще немного!

 

— Смотри в оба! — крикнули ему, и ухом Кисе ощутил дуновение ветра — мяч просвистел мимо. 

 

Кисе проворонил пас, но тут же рванул на другую половину площадки, наверстать свой промах.

 

Еще немного. 

 

* * *

— Фух, парень, а ты жжешь! — Ник хлопнул его по плечу, — Ну, что, пошли к нашему агенту Смиту? 

 

У входа в раздевалку их ждал Джонсон, все в том же костюме, но уже без халата. Каждый игрок подходил к нему, как в очереди к кассиру в супермаркете, и тот что-то вбивал на планшете, и игрок, вместо того чтобы пройти в раздевалку, исчезал в дверном проеме. 

 

— Нескончаемое ведро острых ножек из «KFC»! — услышал Кисе прямо перед собой.  — Посмотрим, сколько влезет в меня на этот раз!

 

Он шагнул вперед, воздух дрогнул, зашевелившись, и игрок исчез, как и все предыдущие. 

 

Минутная радость, испытанная на площадке, схлынула, оставив в груди лишь дыру.

 

Он прошелся по раздевалке назад и вперед. Что-то не так. Он глянул на свои руки, провел ладонями по шее. Сухая. Он качнулся на носках в кроссовках и цыкнул.

 

Все было в точности так, как и предупреждали. Усталость и все прелести жизни — все осталось на площадке. Сейчас Кисе ничего этого не испытывал — ни тяжести в теле, ни жажды, ни радости от победы. Внутри клокотала злость, и чем дольше он смотрел на жалкие радостные лица, тем сильнее она становилась. 

 

— Кисе Рёта, — услышал он знакомый голос, на который не хотелось оборачиваться.

 

Джонсон улыбался снисходительно, заглядывая в дверной проем. 

 

— У тебя есть бонус на полчаса. Можем интегрировать тебе сюда хоть самого Иисуса... 

 

— Только сюда?

 

— Поваляться на природе или сходить на рыбалку — возможности программы этого, увы, не предусматривают. Есть только Поле и эта раздевалка. — Джонсон приготовился писать. — Ну так что?  

 

— Идите на хуй, — только и усмехнулся Кисе. 

  
  
  


Это даже не назвать забвением. Это ничто и пустота. Ты не существуешь до матча и исчезаешь после, не знаешь, который час и какое сегодня число, прогноз погоды и какая ситуация на дорогах — нет ничего.

 

От сирены до сирены. От броска до броска. Кисе все еще мертв. 

 

* * *

 

— Вот черт, сегодня не видать мне жареных крылышек! — первое, что услышал Кисе перед пятой игрой. 

 

Все те же четыре стены, ряды шкафчиков и зеркала в их дверцах, но Кисе уже не бледнел от своего отражения, словно таким оно и было. Всегда.

 

Небытие, вечная молодость и бесконечная игра в любимый баскетбол как проклятье.

 

— Почему? — спросил Кисе. 

 

Он все еще держался поодаль от остальных, но за пятнадцать минут, которые давали им перед матчем, успевал перекинуться парой слов. Некоторые говорили, что узнали его, что изучали его технику и статистику старых матчей. Кто-то даже видел журналы, в которых Кисе снимался в юности. Но сам Кисе никого из них не узнал. Наверно, они жили… после него.

 

— Играем против фаворитов, можем и просрать, — ответил обычно молчаливый Гомез. — В этом сезоне там одни монстры.

 

— А тяжелый форвард, — сказал еще один из парней его команды, уже по дороге в зал, — самый главный из них.

 

— О, — встрял Ник и сжал Кисе за плечо, — да ты должен его знать! Наверняка! Кажется, он играл с тобой в одно время. 

 

Нутро сжалось в неясном предчувствии — плохом или хорошем, Кисе не успел определиться, потому что он сделал шаг на площадку и оцепенел. Не пришлось искать даже взглядом, внутреннее чутье словно само подтолкнуло, куда смотреть.

 

В выстроившихся напротив игроках он стоял вторым слева. 

 

Спокойный и расслабленный, он скалился обаятельной хищной улыбкой, потягивался всем телом, разминаясь.

 

Сердце защемило, Кисе отступил, случайно кого-то толкнув. 

 

Не может быть.

 

Он стоял как завороженный, не видел и не слышал ничего кругом — рев трибун затих, остальные игроки исчезли, и на площадке остались только они, друг против друга. 

 

«Ту-дум, ту-дум», — снова застучало в ушах, как в первый день. 

 

Морщинка между бровей, ухмылка — Кисе с жадностью вглядывался в его лицо, пытаясь рассмотреть каждую его черту. 

 

Они вдруг столкнулись взглядами — Аомине округлил глаза, а Кисе прошило молнией до самых пят. 

 

Хотелось крикнуть, броситься к нему, схватить за плечи, почувствовать под пальцами горячую кожу. Но Аомине улыбнулся еще шире и в три легких прыжка отбежал на свою позицию, принял до боли знакомую позу — поставил ноги на ширине плеч, ссутулил спину, чуть развел руки, готовый захватить всю площадку под свой контроль. Кисе непроизвольно улыбнулся. 

 

Пронзительно зазвучал свисток, и мяч взлетел вверх. 

 

— Давно ты тут?! — успел выкрикнуть Аомине, уводя от Кисе мяч. 

 

—- Не знаю! — Здесь Кисе потерял счет времени. — Пару недель? — они соприкоснулись плечами, Кисе точно ударило током, и он споткнулся на ровном месте.

 

И так — весь матч, короткими репликами, от касания до касания. 

 

— А ты?

 

— Третий месяц! 

 

Аомине все пытался выйти с Кисе один на один, радостно скалился, но из Кисе сегодня был хреновый соперник. 

 

— Кисе, соберись! — кричали ему. 

 

Да какое там!..

 

Не успела прозвучать финальная сирена и исчезнуть команда противников, как Кисе рванул прочь с площадки к раздевалке. 

 

Ноги несли его так, словно от этого зависела его жизнь. Он должен успеть спросить! 

 

— Эй! — крикнул он издалека, едва заметив Джонсона, — у меня в запасе два бонусных часа, могу я…

 

Пустота.

 

У проигравших нет права на вопросы.

 

 

* * *

Включение показалось коротким и легким, потому что он, спасибо всем богам, помнил свой прошлый матч. 

 

Ни с кем не поздоровавшись, Кисе вскочил и завертел головой по сторонам. Внутри был все еще жив страх, что его надежды растопчут, снова отключат, так и не дав договорить.

 

Джонсон как приклеенный сидел на скамейке. Менеджер команды, который мог вырубить тебя одной кнопкой, как мило. 

 

Кисе встал перед ним, сжимая кулаки.

 

— У меня есть не потраченные бонусы. Я могу использовать это время, чтобы провести его с другим игроком?

 

Отрицательного ответа он не ждал и не принял бы. 

 

Джонсон поднял на него глаза:

 

— Да. Но если вас будет двое, то вместо двух часов у вас будет только один.

 

— Мне нужно с ним поговорить. 

 

— С кем?

 

— С Аомине Дайки.

 

— Хм? — не понял Джонсон. — Что тебе мешает сделать это сейчас? — Он кивнул, показывая за спину Кисе.

 

Тут же он ощутил тяжесть руки на плече, а затем его обняли за шею, стиснули и оттащили в сторону.  

 

— Как ты?.. — выдохнул Кисе, осоловело глядя на Аомине. 

 

— Начался новый сезон, балбес, — Аомине ухмыльнулся, оттягивая Кисе за щеку теплыми пальцами. — Добро пожаловать в команду. 

 

Кисе не сразу заметил, что на них уже другая форма — белая с красным. И такую в своей жизни он тоже успел поносить. Навевало воспоминания.

 

— Я рад, что ты здесь, — слова Аомине тронули за живое. — Ну, погнали.

 

Как, уже? 

 

Цифры на часах под потолком показывали, что до начала осталось две минуты. 

 

Аомине легонько стукнул Кисе кулаком по плечу:

 

— Потом поговорим. 

 

Казалось, он чувствовал себя здесь как рыба в воде, его уверенность заражала, и за все это время Кисе впервые вышел на площадку, оставив тоску позади. 

 

Когда ты бок о бок, плечом к плечу со своими — и море по колено.

 

* * *

Чашка неловко выпала из рук, ударилась со звоном о стол, и горячий кофе выплеснулся на поверхность и заодно — на пол.

 

— Ауч! — запрыгал Кисе на одной ноге, прижимая ладонь к ошпаренному месту. — Ты что, умом тронулся?

 

— Почему нет? — Аомине наблюдал за ним, сидя по-турецки на мягком диване, своем любимом месте. — У нас в команде была популярна эта тема. 

 

М-да. У них там, в Кливленде, своя атмосфера. 

 

— Ну, как хочешь, — пожал Аомине плечами. 

 

— Потому что это бред, — Кисе стоял, задрав ногу в раковину, и держал ступню под струей ледяной воды, но совсем не замечал, отступает боль или нет. Розовое пятно разрасталось на светлой коже. — Все равно что купить клочок земли на Марсе и ждать, когда сможешь слетать туда и построить милый загородный, ой, прости, запланетный дом!

 

— И?

 

— То есть никогда.

 

Аомине был подозрительно мирно настроен, хотя, скорее всего, сам в ту ерунду особо не верил.

 

— Зато если у них все получится, то я смогу тебя буквально достать на том свете. 

 

— Ой, напугал.

 

Закончив спасительную операцию, Кисе налил себе новую чашку кофе. 

 

Несколько лет назад запустили мощную рекламную кампанию с запредельными по красоте обещаниями — жизнь после смерти, сохранение сознания на любом этапе вашего жизненного пути. Пакет «Запиши себя сейчас», а потом обновляй свое сохранение раз в месяц или в год, в зависимости от стоимости. 

 

Сказка, а не жизнь, теперь можно не бояться попасть под грузовик. 

 

Для Кисе это звучало не убедительнее, чем слова свидетелей Иеговы. 

 

Волна тогда захлестнула баскетбольные клубы НБА — были там, наверно, свои особенно активные и любопытствующие. Аомине сделал это, как он сказал, от скуки и за компанию. 

 

Тогда, разделенные городами и попавшие в водоворот новой жизни в Америке, они еще мало общались, но как-то раз провели вместе выходные, машина сломалась посреди шоссе, ночь в мотеле, бутылка бренди на двоих — и все как-то само завертелось, плавно и естественно, как их игра. 

 

— Попляшешь ты у меня, — Аомине не поленился сползти с дивана, подошел сзади и сунул руки в передние карманы домашних штанов Кисе —  одна из его любимых привычек. И Кисе тоже.

 

— Может, тогда мы могли бы играть вместе целую вечность.

 

— Мечтай-мечтай, — Кисе откинул голову ему на плечо, куснул за подбородок. 

 

Бойся своих желаний.

 

* * *

Играть друг против друга было здорово, но вместе — в стократ лучше. Они дышали в унисон, понимали друг друга с одного взгляда, их связку было не остановить — Кисе и позабыл уже, насколько будоражило это чувство и толкало делать больше, чем можешь. 

 

Здесь и сейчас все было прекрасно, он всем сердцем в это верил. 

 

И, разумеется, они выиграли. 

 

После матча он снова помчался к Джонсону — теперь он точно знал, как потратит эти, на первый взгляд ненужные, часы. 

 

Невозможность обменяться фразами длиннее трех слов и дотронуться оголила нервы, взвинтила эмоции до предела, поэтому когда они оказались вдвоем в пустой раздевалке, Кисе бросился на Аомине, чуть не свалив его с ног. 

 

Его первая награда и самая желанная.

 

Он стиснул Аомине в объятиях, прижался губами к губам — сухим и теплым, он не трогал их целую вечность. Думал, что больше никогда  их не ощутит, не поцелует его в шею, не постоит просто так, обнимая. 

 

Кисе терся об Аомине лбом, прижимался, желая, чтобы это никогда не заканчивалось.

 

Аомине, Аомине, Аомине. 

 

Он отвечал неловко, наверное, с непривычки. Если и за две недели у Кисе голова шла кругом, то за три месяца можно с ума сойти. 

 

Сильные эмоции шли об руку с желанием, оно накрывало и поглощало — Кисе потянул за резинку шорт вниз, когда Аомине сказал севшим голосом:

 

— Черт, мечтал об этом со старшей школы.

 

Кисе замер. 

 

— Что?.. 

 

— Говорю, — повторил Аомине, гладя его по щеке, — что дрочил на тебя еще со школы. 

 

— Так ты… 

 

Кисе сглотнул и закусил до боли губу.

 

...ничего не помнишь. 

 

Резинка шорт хлопнула по смуглому животу — рука как-то сама отпустила. 

 

— Ауч!

 

Перед ним стоял Аомине, которому и душой, и телом двадцать пять — тогда он беспечно и от скуки «записал» свое сознание, и на тот момент они с Кисе еще были просто друзьями.

 

Мысли в голову лезли одна глупее другой.

 

Сейчас Аомине наверняка решил, что Кисе нужно сбросить напряжение, и он кинулся на него, одичав от ситуации, в которую загремел.

 

— Я что? — Аомине все не отпускал его, но теперь казался чужим.

 

Оставалось только уговорить себя не быть жадным, принять все так, как есть, это же лучше, чем ничего?

 

Аомине был ни в чем не виноват. 

 

— Ничего, — поспешил сказать Кисе, — очень скучал, говорю. 

 

Кисе осел на холодный пол, вытянул ноги, оглядел свои кроссовки.

 

— Ну, и как ты тут? — он старался не смотреть Аомине в глаза.

 

— Неплохо, — ответил сбитый с толку Аомине. Стояк в трусах, наверно, тоже был в недоумении. — Уже пообвыкся, хотя это и не совсем то, что обещали.

 

В неловкой тишине Кисе глянул на висящие прямо в воздухе часы с обратным отсчетом. 

 

— Как ты сюда попал? Небось тоже кто-нибудь из команды уломал?

 

— Типа того, — соврал Кисе, не подобрав слов лучше. Не скажешь же прямо — ты и уломал, придурок, на всякий случай влез в это дерьмо, в надежде, что когда-нибудь еще раз увижу твое недовольное лицо. 

 

Свой контракт Кисе составил с условием, что его будут «переписывать», обновляя данные раз в год. Хорошая ли была затея?

 

Аомине сел рядом, прижался плечом к плечу, и потом погладил Кисе по голове раскрытой ладонью:

 

— Сидим совсем как в школьные времена, да?

 

— Да, — Кисе не удержался и тронул Аомине за широкое запястье.

 

До конца их встречи оставалось минут десять. Аомине глянул на табло и заерзал.

 

— Так, может, все-таки потрахаемся?

 

Некоторые вещи никогда не менялись.

 

 

* * *

Аомине опередил его и перегородил дорогу в раздевалку. Сначала он пытался докричаться на него на площадке, когда Кисе два раза подряд пропустил его пас, а теперь это. Кисе попытался его обойти, но Аомине оказался быстрее. Да твою ж! 

 

— Дай пройти? — Кисе смотрел на него отстраненно. 

 

— Может, посмотрим сегодня кино?

 

— Извини, сегодня у меня планы. 

 

— И сегодня тоже? Какие, блядь, планы, блядь?

 

Хорошо, что перед играми у них мало времени, и хорошо, что после каждый может сразу попасть в «собственную» раздевалку и вкусить жизнь на полчаса и, если повезет, на час.

 

Снова пустая треклятая раздевалка, такая же, как вчера. 

 

Кисе мерил шагами комнату, водил ладонью по поверхностям, трогал предметы — слушал свои ощущения, до ужаса настоящие. 

 

Какое, к черту, кино?

 

Удар о дверцу шкафчика оказался оглушающим в тишине, костяшки пальцев обожгло болью. 

 

Аомине не настоящий, и сам Кисе тоже, все, черт побери, как в фильме ужасов, в котором ты проживаешь один и тот же день по прихоти пиксельного зрителя, как цирковое животное. 

 

Кино.

 

С грохотом ударилась об пол перевернутая скамейка, за ней полетела другая. Кисе пытался загнать себя до изнеможения, но, черт побери, конечно, не получалось! Он громил вокруг себя раздевалку, бил стену до крови на кулаках, кричал во всю силу, пока не сполз на пол, закрыв лицо ладонями. 

 

Да что ты понимаешь, Аоминеччи! 

 

Кисе тер глаза, загнанно дыша, и когда он поднял голову, то расхохотался, захлопав руками по коленям. 

 

Раздевалка снова была чистой и новой. На приоткрытой дверце шкафчика висело полотенце, на руках не осталось и ссадины, а в следующий миг сознание Кисе поглотила чернота.

 

* * *

Чтобы отвлечься, Кисе уже второй раз перешнуровывал сверкающие белизной кроссовки, новые, словно только с полки магазина. 

 

Фоном стоял гомон голосов, из которых Кисе выхватил самый важный. 

 

— Да отвали ты. 

 

— А ну признавайся, на что ты слил бонусы, всегда же хвастался своими наградами, так что случилось? 

 

— Вот пристал.

 

— Ну не томи!

 

— Иди в жопу. 

 

Родной Аомине Дайки. Даже спустя десятки лет не умел отказать, не послав в жопу.

 

Игра прошла так, словно Кисе смотрел на нее со стороны. Не слышал трибуны или то, что говорят ему на площадке. Сегодня было плевать, выиграют они или нет. Разгромит он еще одну раздевалку или провалится в темноту. 

 

Последнее рукопожатие, спасибо за чертову игру, и вот Кисе уже ждал, когда отключится до следующего раза. Темнота и пустота перестали быть пугающими, в этом появились даже свои плюсы — живой Кисе ни за что бы не смог сейчас уснуть. 

 

Щелк. 

 

Кисе оказался среди знакомых стен. Эй, сегодня он не заказывал себе камеру для одиночества, его что, отправили сюда по привычке?

 

— Эй, — ударило в спину, Кисе вздрогнул всем телом и обернулся. 

 

Аомине стоял позади него, расставив широко ноги и скрестив на руки на груди. Судя по изгибу бровей и взгляду, в дурном настроении. 

 

Кисе демонстративно, как ему казалось, закатил глаза.

 

— Плевать я хотел на твои планы. 

 

— Разве ты хоть раз вел себя иначе? — усмехнулся Кисе. — Ну что такое?

 

Хотелось сказать: не хмурься, Аоминеччи, тебе не идет. Но на самом деле очень даже идет. 

 

— Ты какой-то не такой, — сказал Аомине.

 

— И какой же?

 

— Когда смотрю в твои тоскливые глаза, самому сдохнуть хочется.

 

— Херню несешь.

 

— Эй, я вообще-то долго копил, чтобы здесь с тобой оказаться. Уважай мою щедрость. 

 

Кисе с трудом удержался, чтобы не рассмеяться, глядя на его обиженное лицо. И это было очень в стиле Аомине — совершать трогательные поступки, а потом отбрехиваться, что он, например, просто мимо шел. 

 

— Ну и какого же ты теперь ржешь, зараза?

 

— Ты уж определись, тоскую я или ржу, — смеялся Кисе.  

 

Аомине отозвался на это улыбкой и сел к Кисе на скамью, оседлав ее, подполз ближе, и вот они уже молча смотрели друг другу в глаза. 

 

— Думаешь, я не понимаю, что ни черта не помню, что было после того, как мне было двадцать пять? Я сдох? Или просто ленился записывать себя каждый год? Это на меня похоже.

 

Кисе промолчал, но Аомине не нуждался в его ответе. 

 

— А ты сраный эгоист, все бегал от меня. Я ведь ничего о себе не знаю. И о тебе тоже. 

 

Кисе вцепился в край скамьи, сжимая ее. Сраный эгоист — его второе имя, и Кисе ощутил укол совести. 

 

Не важно, что Аомине не помнил, это не делало его другим человеком. 

 

Должен ли Кисе рассказать? Он посмотрел на пол, на стыки между плиткой, словно там могло быть что-то любопытное. Аомине протянул руку и поднял его лицо за подбородок, заставив посмотреть на себя. 

 

—- Чую, что ты, козел, уже сильно старше меня, — сказал Аомине, — но и на это мне плевать. Можешь начать с рассказа о себе. 

 

Вариантов у Кисе больше не было, некуда сбегать, да и не за чем.

 

— Ну… — начал Кисе. — Я надрал тебе задницу в финале. Несколько раз. 

 

— Врешь!

 

— Ни за что!

 

— А еще? Помимо баскетбола?

 

— В двадцать восемь я начал жить с парнем, — сказал Кисе, и Аомине присвистнул. 

 

— Он был красавчик? Как я?

 

— О, лучше, — ответил Кисе, не отводя глаз. — Я был от него без ума. 

 

Аомине поджал губы, и это развеселило Кисе еще больше. 

 

— Горячее огня, настоящий паршивец. 

 

— Ой, заткнись, — отмахнулся Аомине. — Что, жил с ним до последнего вздоха?

 

— Жил бы, наверное, — сказал Кисе и замолк, — но когда ему было сорок, — слова вдруг стали даваться с трудом, — он разбился на байке. Смерть мозга диагностировали сразу, но я все равно надеялся на что-то. Полгода продержал его на системе искусственного жизнеобеспечения. Мне пришлось его... самому отключить. А спустя еще несколько лет я завел семью. Как-то так. 

 

Вот такая жизнь длиною в три предложения. 

 

— Быстро ты переключился, — только и сказал Аомине. 

 

— Жизнь — вещь непредсказуемая, — Кисе горько усмехнулся. 

 

Они помолчали.

 

— И что же делал я?

 

— Ты… — Кисе набрал в грудь воздуха, — в двадцать восемь стал жить с парнем, а в сорок разбился на байке...

 

На лице Аомине пробежала тень недоумения. Очевидно, не до конца верил в то, что слышал. 

 

— Получается, — он неуверенно показал пальцем сначала на себя, а потом на Кисе, — мы с тобой… это?

 

— Это.

 

— Серьезно?

 

— Серьезнее некуда. 

 

— Получается, я все-таки признался, что сох по тебе со школы?

 

— Нет, — засмеялся Кисе, — это я в первый раз слышу.

 

Всегда был и будешь упрямцем, в которого можно влюбляться раз за разом, в любой вселенной и в любом возрасте.

 

— Вот, блин. 

 

— Я не особо верил в эту затею со второй жизнью, но знаешь, потом подумал... чем черт не шутит, а?

 

Аомине смотрел тем прямым и уверенным взглядом, от которого Кисе терял всякую волю, готовый сделать все, о чем ни попросят.  Но Аомине подался вперед и прижался лбом к его лбу.

 

— И все-таки хорошо, что ты здесь.

 

* * *

В следующее включение Кисе снова оказался один — он заозирался, ища глазами кого-то из команды или Аомине, но напротив него на раскладном стуле сидел незнакомец. Ни халата на плечах, ни бейджа на светлом пиджаке, ни планшета в руках. Он был в костюме, покрой которого показался Кисе причудливым, в темно-фиолетовом тюрбане и очках. 

 

Что ему нужно?

 

— Вы...

 

— Меня зовут Иша, — представился незнакомец, — пришлось через многое пройти, чтобы с вами встретиться.

 

— Зачем вы хотели со мной встретиться? — настороженно спросил Кисе, почему-то приклеившись взглядом к его галстуку в красную полоску. 

 

— Люди начали выступать против программы "Вторая жизнь", по всему миру прокатилась волна протестов и мы пытаемся защитить права тех, кто оказался втянут в эту систему. 

 

Кисе медленно кивнул, еще не осознавая то, что ему говорят.

 

— Бюджет на судебные расходы существует только благодаря родственникам и сочувствующим, но мы стараемся сделать все, что в наших силах.

 

Иша сложил руки на коленях в замок.

 

— Как вы относитесь к данной, — он оглядел комнату, — ситуации?

 

— Как я отношусь? — усмехнулся Кисе. — За исключением того, что мы по общему представлению уже не личности и не можем даже подать иск — прекрасно. 

 

И сдохнуть по своему желанию — тоже.

 

— Понятно, — Иша кивнул. — В общем, — он вздохнул, словно тщательно подбирал слова, — ситуация обстоит так: если мы выиграем процесс, то… сможем вас отключить, — он пристально глянул Кисе в глаза, ожидая его реакции. 

 

— Так, — сказал Кисе.

 

И что дальше?

 

— Но к сожалению, не будет ресурсов, чтобы поддерживать вашу жизнь, — продолжил Иша с деликатностью врача в палате смертельно больного. — Может быть однажды такие технологии станут более доступными. Вы должны все хорошо обдумать — не могу обещать, что в будущем мы сможем включить вас снова. 

 

— Я уже тысячу раз все обдумал.

 

 

* * *

 

Следующие отборочные команда, в которую Кисе попал, проиграла, и его погрузили в сон на месяц — на весь сезон, но в следующем ему снова повезло попасть к Аомине. 

 

— Я, это… — Аомине мялся, чесал в затылке, несмотря на то, что в комнате они были одни. — В прошлом сезоне накопил кучу бонусов. 

 

Он был одет не в форму, а в джинсы и черную толстовку, на ногах красовались новые кеды — готовился. Все же это было мило. 

 

— Отлично выглядишь, — сказал Кисе. Аомине приосанился, довольный собой, и в этот миг Кисе нагнулся к нему, поймав губы для поцелуя — жутко соскучился. 

 

Теплыми ладонями Аомине придерживал его шею, не давая отстраниться, но Кисе и не собирался — сел на него верхом, придвинулся теснее.

 

— Неплохо, — он поерзал, и Аомине прикусил его за губу. 

 

Тугая ширинка поддалась, расстегнулась — и Аомине низко застонал Кисе в рот. Кто же знал, что им когда-либо повезет еще хоть раз это испытать. Неловкость Аомине заводила, Кисе узнавал снова — каково это, когда действуешь на голых инстинктах.

 

Это очень хорошо. Хорошо до звезд в глазах.

 

— Ты пер... — Аомине запнулся, резко выдохнув, потому что спустил следом. 

 

Кисе дышал ему в губы, ловя его вздохи.

 

— Кстати, тот адвокат сказал, что уже собрали приличную папку доказательств. Ну, знаешь. Того, что мы вроде как люди и у нас есть права. 

 

— Это, вообще-то, сейчас не самая возбуждающая тема.

 

Но Кисе не особо слушал, и, пока выдергивал из коробки бумажные салфетки, пустился в рассуждения об их судьбе. Затем сполз с колен и зашагал из стороны в сторону, как маятник, только заметил краем глаза, что Аомине внимательно на него смотрит.

 

— Попридержи коней, — сказал он, — Может, и так все нормально? 

 

— Разве это жизнь? 

 

— Не в полной мере, но… — Аомине уже вертел в руке и скучающим взглядом изучал этикетку на бутылке белого вина, которое до этого стояло в небольшом ведерке рядом со скамьей.

 

Кисе задержался на нем взглядом.

 

— По полчаса за каждый выигрыш? Ничего себе жизнь. Мы не свободны, нас используют, как животных в цирке и это, по-твоему, нормально.

 

— Все же лучше, чем ничего, — ответил Аомине и со стуком поставил бутылку обратно.

 

* * *

Наоми была высокой женщиной в возрасте, в деловом костюме, подчеркивающем формы, на затылке собран тугой пучок, в ушах висели крупные жемчужины. Иша не успел ее представить, но, едва увидев Кисе, она зажала рот ладонями, на глазах выступили слезы. 

 

Кисе смотрел на нее оторопело, а спустя мгновение нужда в представлении отпала.

 

— В последний раз ты разрисовала маркером салон моей машины, — он успокаивающе гладил ее по голове, похлопывал по дрожащим плечам. — А теперь ты  вдвое старше, чем я. 

 

— Ты такой красивый, — всхлипнула она вместо того, чтобы сказать «дедушка».

 

— И ты — вся в меня.

 

Иша стоял поодаль и терпеливо ждал, делая вид, будто его здесь сейчас нет.

 

— Адвокат сказал, что ты готов к отключению, — сказала Наоми, — но я бы хотела услышать это лично от тебя. 

 

Она смотрела на него покрасневшими глазами, и Кисе молча кивнул. Что тут еще скажешь.

 

— Я сделаю все, что в моих силах, мы близки к победе, — она крепко сжала руки Кисе в своих, и он не сомневался, что все так и будет. 

 

Наоми некоторые время молчала, но потом решилась сказать:

 

— Тот человек тоже заперт с тобой?

 

— Тот человек? — повторил Кисе.

 

— Не бойся, я все понимаю, — сказала она, слабо улыбнувшись. — После тебя осталось много его фотографий, можешь ничего не объяснять. 

 

Кисе почувствовал, что краснеет. 

 

— Кстати, — Иша повернулся к ним. — Еще не все участники дали согласие, и в их числе Аомине Дайки. Сможете с ним поговорить?

 

Кисе пообещал, что постарается, хотя не был уверен в успехе.

 

* * *

 

Аомине подозвал его сам. Он сидел на полу раздевалки у дальней стены и сосредоточенно катал конец шнурка между пальцами.

 

— Сегодня не проворонь мои пасы, понял?

 

— Не так уж и часто я это делаю, — возмутился Кисе.

 

— Иначе ни одного не получишь. 

 

А вот это уже было обидно. Кисе фыркнул и дал Аомине затрещину, но тот не ответил. Просто встал на ноги, попрыгал на пробу, размял жилистую шею. 

 

— Ну, погнали? — Аомине подтолкнул Кисе в спину. 

 

Их ждал финал.

 

— Погнали, — ответил Кисе.

 

— А, и еще, — бросил Аомине словно между делом, — я подписал согласие, — сказал он. — Хотя я и хотел бы быть с тобой. 

 

Слова вонзились Кисе в самую душу, и с мгновение он стоял столбом, словно потерял под ногами пол. И в следующий миг он, позабыв обо всем, схватил Аомине за майку, заставляя обернуться, и поцеловал. 

 

Рев, с которым взорвались трибуны, оглушал, но Кисе ничего не слышал.

 

Потом Иша сказал, что видео с их поцелуем превратилось в вирусное, облетев весь интернет. Люди стали поднимать их старые фотографии, записи игр и интервью, писали шквал постов и статей с заголовками «Чтобы быть человеком, не обязательно иметь тело», «Чтобы быть живым, тело не нужно», «Любовь, победившая смерть» и далее, и далее, и далее. 

 

Через какое-то время вышли статьи о том, что верхушку корпорации посадили, обвинив в негуманности, а всем жертвам проекта «Вторая жизнь» перед отключением от системы дали по двенадцать часов свободного времени. 

 

* * *

 

— До моего опыта тебе еще далековато, — сказал Кисе, надавил на поясницу Аомине и двинул бедрами так, что Аомине застонал, выгибаясь.

 

— Твою ж!.. — выдохнул он. — Ты всегда был таким огромным?

 

— Сейчас будет хорошо, — Кисе гладил его по пояснице, по низу живота, успокаивая. Он знал, о чем говорил. В отличие от Аомине, за долгие годы он как следует изучил его тело.

 

Режим отключенной усталости позволил за эти часы показать, чему он научился и что Аомине понравится, даже если он об этом еще и не подозревал.

 

На самом деле, это было самым жалким, что Кисе мог ему дать в последние часы.

 

— Я уверен, — сбивчиво шептал он Аомине в шею, — что это не в последний раз. 

 

Сначала мы не верили, что «Вторая жизнь» и вправду заживет, теперь не уверены, смогут ли освоить эту технологию настолько, что в будущем можно будет «включать» сознание по одному желанию. 

 

При жизни Кисе бы сказал, что двенадцать часов для отдыха — это мало, сейчас они были для него счастливой бесконечностью. Они смотрели фильмы, дурачились, ели мороженое. 

 

Может, «Вторая жизнь» и не была окончательно плохой. Она дала им шанс влюбиться второй раз. 

 

— Точно говорю, будет и третий раз, — сказал Аомине, — когда мы встретимся.

 

Будет и третий. 


End file.
